Alphabet of Love
by XxThe-Queen-AlicexX
Summary: A series of one-shots with the letters A through Z. Just random ideas I get during school and such. Rated T for possible future content.
1. A is for Animals

**A/N: Hey! Here's my first series of one-shots I'll be writing! They'll each be one letter of the alphabet. For example, I'm starting with A, and then there will be B, and so on. This probably won't be updated that often because of my other story, but keep in mind it's here!**

_ A is for Animals. Animals, according to the dictionary, are living organisms that are distinguished from plants by independent movement and responsive sense organs. However it can also be used to define a brutish human._

"Animals?"

"Yeah, what animals do you like?" Yukina sat across from his boyfriend in the familiar café, curiously asking all sorts of questions. Kisa, of course, hadn't minded them at all, even though it was only an hour since they woke up. But at the mention of animals, his heart stopped.

"Well… I like all kinds, but I'm not very good with them…" Kisa looked down, remembering his pets from the past. His last one was a fish, but apparently even the easiest pet to take care of was impossible for Kisa. He had always had that rotten luck with any animal, so his love was what they called "one-sided".

"Oh, really? That's too bad…" Yukina tilted his head, pondering what to ask next. "Ah! Do you want to go to the zoo today?"

"Uh… Well…" It was true that Kisa had no work left to be done; it was the end of the cycle, but luckily his writers had actually _**DONE**_ their work. Plus, Kisa needed something to do with the rest of his day. So, he decided after a moment of thought that he would play along. "Sure, why not."

"Come on! Let's go now, while it's still early in the day!" Yukina shot up out of his chair, and Kisa knew that he was doomed to spend the day being dragged around by his overexcited partner.

"Kisa, look over here! Penguins!" Yukina shouted, even though Kisa was right next to him holding his hand. Kisa knew that it would turn out this way; ever since they walked into the front gates his overzealous boyfriend was all over the place adoring the animals. Every once in a while, he'd stop to take pictures and Kisa could catch his breath. But, as soon as that camera snapped he was running wild again. However, this time Yukina sat at a nearby bench in front of the penguins, pulling out his drawing pad and a pencil.

"What're you doing?" Kisa asked, sitting next to Yukina.

"I'm going to draw them, of course!" He started sketching, not even looking at Kisa when he spoke.

"Why not just take a picture? You can use it as a reference." Kisa looked over at the penguins. They kept moving around, slipping and sliding on their icy playscape. It would be nearly impossible to draw with all of this motion. He picked up Yukina's bag off of the ground, looking for the camera.

"I can't, because my camera couldn't pick up the glow. It would just blur." He looked at the animals again. The light reflected off of all of the crystals, creating a warm glow. It was indeed beautiful, but Kisa was afraid that even a drawing couldn't capture the full strength of emotion the light gave to him. He stopped looking for the camera, still holding the bag on his lap.

"It really is nice…" Kisa mused, too tired to keep talking. He relaxed under the warmth of the sun. The light hitting his face felt good, and Kisa closed his eyes completely, allowing the rest of the world to fade out. Before he knew it, he had dozed off sitting up on the bench, cradling Yukina's backpack in his arms.

"Kisa, wake up…" Yukina's hand shook Kisa, waking him from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around. His eyes immediately met with Yukina's, and he jumped. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Finished your drawing?" Kisa looked at his drawing pad. It definitely didn't look like a penguin, that was certain. It was him, asleep and holding the bag in loosely wrapped arms. He felt his face turn slightly red, and Yukina smiled at him.

"Yes, I did. But then you were still asleep, and the way the light came off of you looked perfect, so I drew you too!" He held up the picture, making Kisa's face turn even redder. He shrugged, hiding his face in his sweatshirt. Yukina's hand reached under his chin, pulling his face back up. "What's the matter, Kisa-san?" He asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"You should stick with drawing animals…" Kisa muttered, eyes avoiding Yukina's.

"Fine." Yukina smiled, pulling Kisa's face closer into a kiss.


	2. B is for Babies

** Hello again! I wish to inform you that I'll be paying more attention to these one-shots now that my main story is over. I just need to finish up the "after-story" part. So that means this will be updating faster! Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_B is for Babies. Babies, according to the dictionary, are very young children who are not able to walk or talk. However, it can also be used to define a childish human._

After a long, tiring work day, Takano walked home to the apartment building. He glanced up at the structure, wondering why Onodera had not been there all week. He kept trying to figure out any reasons why the brunette had not shown up, rubbing his temples in concentration. He had been showing signs of sickness; He coughed a lot, his face was always red, and he had only come into work Monday for a few hours due to fatigue.

Takano dropped all thoughts about Onodera as suddenly as they had popped up. He headed for his co-worker's apartment, hoping to get some answers. Immediately he noticed Onodera's door was wide open, and toys littered the hall. He almost didn't notice the tiny pink thing under his feet. Careful not to step on the small creature, he knelt down to it.

"Baaah?" It gurgled at him, looking up with beautiful, sapphire eyes and rosy cheeks. A small tuff of blonde hair on its head was tied with a bow. Takano reached one hand for its face, and it giggled, sitting up.

"Ah! Hikari, come back here!" Onodera's scratchy voice came from the doorway, and he ran up to the baby, lifting her up into his arms. "Oh, look at the mess you made in the hallwa-" His eyes bulged as he realized Takano standing in front of him. "T-T-Takano-san! I can explain…!"

Onodera stopped his rambling, noticing that he wasn't being heard. Takano's eyes were glued to the child in his arms. The glare that he usually had on his face after work turned into a warm smile. The baby hid half of her face in Onodera's chest, smiling at the fact she was getting so much attention. Takano curled one of his fingers under her chin, and she giggled and grabbed it.

"Who might this be?" Takano asked, his tone friendly. Onodera almost fell backwards with surprise. He had never heard Takano talk like this.

"Uh… This is Hikari. She's An's sister's baby. I have to watch her, which is why I've been too tired for work lately. She's quite a handful." Hikari made small, squeaking sounds at the mention of her name. "Sorry…" She stuck Takano's finger into her mouth, smiling around it.

"It's fine… There's not much for you to do anyway." Takano directed his attention now to Onodera. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he didn't seem to notice anything around him. His hair was messy, parts of it defying gravity by standing straight up. He was still in his pajamas, and his shirt's buttons were off by one. Onodera sighed, and Takano's eyes snapped back to his face.  
>"I'm beat…" He yawned, starting to fall over onto Takano. Reacting quickly, he grabbed hold of the other man's shirt, holding himself steady. "S-Sorry…" Takano took Hikari from Onodera's arm, kissing him on the forehead gently.<p>

"I'll watch her. You need your rest." He murmured, face inches away from Onodera's. The smaller man looked down shyly, and Takano allowed himself entry into the apartment.

"H-Hey! Quit just welcoming yourself in here!" Onodera shouted, but didn't protest further. He picked up the few toys that were in the hall and shut the door behind him. He brought the toys to the living room, dropping them. The noise scared Hikari, and she began to cry in Takano's arms.  
>"Shh…" Takano hummed, rocking her gently back and forth. She stopped almost immediately, making small noises and going limp. She fell asleep, nuzzling her head into his chest. "You ass! Try to be quiet around kids!" He shouted. Onodera expected Hikari to cry, but she just continued sleeping in his arms.<p>

"You're a natural with kids, Takano…" He mumbled, dumbstruck and staring at the other man. He managed to yell, and yet the child in his arms who is usually noisy and emotional didn't budge.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Go rest." Takano glared at him, letting him know it wasn't a choice.

"Fine… But wake me up if you need anything, and don't let anyone in!" Onodera walked into his room, flopping down on his bed.

"Geez… I'm not a teenager, y'know," Takano followed him, just looking in through the doorway. Even though it had only been not even a minute, Onodera had passed out on his bed, curled up on top of the blankets. Takano sighed, setting the baby down in her cradle next to the door. He grabbed a blanket by Onodera's feet, pulling it up over his body. Onodera smiled in his sleep, grabbing the blanket and pulling it close to his face.

"Ta… Ka…. No…." He mumbled into the cloth. Onodera sighed happily, grumbling again and then reaching out and grabbing Takano's shirt. Takano, surprised, tried to pull away but the grip was tight. He looked down at his lover's face. He was still asleep, and yet could grab that fiercely onto his shirt? "You really need to quit doing those little things…" Takano smiled, sitting down on the bed next to Onodera. He carefully laid down, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Onodera murmured something, but didn't refuse the warm embrace. He simply drifted into a further sleep, listening to the sound of the other man's breathing in his ear.


	3. C is for Costume

** Been a while, huh?**

** I've been WAY too distracted by school, AMV editing, family stuff, and friends to even touch my Microsoft Word. But something on Gaia reminded me of , and well here I am again. So sorry I've been gone for so long! As for my other story, I'll try to get that extra chapter done! It's been taking way too long… Please be patient with me~**

**As always, enjoy~**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_A costume, as defined by , is a style of dress, including accessories and hairdos, especially that peculiar to a nation, region, group, or historical period._

Yoshino nervously adjusted the fabric around his thighs. He hadn't thought until now that Yuu's idea to "make Tori happy" could end up backfiring. After all, his best friend loved to ruin his and Hatori's relationship. But, it was too late now. Yoshino was already dressed for the part, and as he made his final tweaks to the outfit and opened the door, his eyes instantly locked onto Hatori's face.

"Tori," He said nervously, still staring at his lover's profile. Hatori was busy cutting vegetables for their dinner, not looking up until he was done. He wiped the light brown locks from his face with his forearm, then faced the small voice that beckoned him a moment before. As soon as the blue eyes met his stare, Yoshino looked down and away, turning red. He could feel those eyes looking him up and down, absorbing the oddity.

Yoshino had decided to wear a kimono and wig. The long, black wig was tied up like a geisha's, and not a single hair was out of place. A pin stuck out on one side, small decorated sting handing from a flower on the end. His kimono was a beautiful red, decorated with a cherry blossom tree and falling flower petals. Overall, his appearance made it hard to believe his gender, and his blushing face only made it worse. Hatori instantly dropped his knife, cutting his finger in the process. He stared, shocked at the drastic change in his lover's outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Hatori asked, trying to sound as unfazed as possible.

"Well, remember that party I was talking about?"

"Of course," He moved the knife away from his hand, examining the small drop of blood on his skin.

"It's a costume party. I didn't know what to wear, so Yuu told me to wear this." Yoshino twirled, showing the entire outfit to Hatori. His eyes floated up to his lover, and noticing his occupied stare, he walked over. "What happened? Oh! You're hurt!" He gasped.

Hatori sighed, mumbling "It's nothing…" under his breath. Yoshino looked up at Hatori, eyes sparkling.

"No, it's not!" He spoke with an adorable, childish voice. "We have to get a Band-Aid for it!" Yoshino grabbed hold of Hatori's injured hand and pulled it close to his face, careful not to touch the cut. Hatori looked away, his face starting to blush. "What's wrong, Tori?" Hatori couldn't help it; the outfit, the voice, the face… Everything about Yoshino was attractive. Yoshino pouted, putting his face as close to Hatori as possible. "Why are you looking away? You're red- Do you have a fever?" Yoshino's soft hand brushed against Hatori's forehead. The taller man instantly took hold, turning and pulling his lover into a kiss. Yoshino obliged, allowing the kiss to linger. When they both needed air, Hatori pulled away and smiled.

"Chiaki," He murmured, pulling Yoshino close into his embrace. "You look-"  
>"Yeah I know," Yoshino looked away. "It's ridiculous."<p>

"No, no," Hatori grabbed Yoshino's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You look amazing." His smile grew slightly, and Yoshino's face became redder than his kimono. He pushed away from Hatori, hiding his face with his hands. He didn't want the other man to see his face burning up. He prayed that his heartbeat, loud and fast, was unheard. After a moment of listening, Yoshino realized it wasn't his heartbeat that was booming noisily in his ear.

"Wait…!" Yoshino turned towards the door. The beating had been Yuu, who welcomed himself into the room after bashing on the door.

"Well, well…" Yuu grinned evily. "Looks like someone's ready for a party!"

"Yanase…" Hatori glared at the other man. "You can't just take him as you please-"

"You're ready to go, right?" Yuu grabbed his friend's arm, dragging him to the door. Hatori hadn't moved at all, noting how Yoshino had reacted the last time he had lashed out on Yanase.

"Wait- Hey!..." Yoshino tried to struggle, but he just sighed. "I'll be back later, I guess…" He looked at Hatori, silently apologizing over and over. Hatori smiled for a moment, but then frowned and spoke in his usual, monotone voice.

"Just change your costume. No one else needs to see you in that."


End file.
